


Golden Love Behind the Silver Screen

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical AU, old hollywood au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: In an era where romance is larger than life on the silver screen, Hollywood stars Daisy Johnson and Daniel Sousa find something more fantastical than anything in the movies: a genuine golden love.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: AU August 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Golden Love Behind the Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for AU August! Enjoy!

A love formed in the shadow of a film set, the Golden Age of Hollywood’s brightest stars couldn’t help but find one another. He was the film screen’s favorite face, his cinematic smile bringing charm to every hero he played, and she was the award show darling, her talent and effervescence drawing in crowds like moths to flames. Together, they were unstoppable. For Daniel Sousa and Daisy Johnson could make even the shiniest chandelier appear dull in comparison.

When the headlines hit that the couple was to be married, it was like the movies had gained their own king and queen. Everyone who was anyone attended. Famed director Phil Coulson, former silent film star Melinda May, and even Broadway’s own lovebirds Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were all in attendance. 

The wedding was quite the event, but even the haughtiest headlines couldn’t deny the genuine love the two stars shared. For it wasn’t the false affections acted upon the silver screen, but rather the true golden glow of a love made just right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
